


Picture Perfect

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Drabble, Everyday High School Adventures, F/M, MY SON IS A LOVESICK DORK, One-Sided Attraction, Penn's a dork and Sashi's oblivious, Teenage Heroes Being Regular Kids, Unrequited Crush, need i say more, rippen being the weird uncle, this is really dumb and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think it would do you better to draw yourself rather than the object of your affections, boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and started scribbling this down in my notebook during my own art class.

At this point, Penn didn’t pay much attention in art class anymore. Despite whatever effort he would make, there would always be a big, fat, red F on his project. What was the point in trying? So perhaps that was why he found himself, muttering to himself questions about what exactly today’s assignment was.

Everyone was given paper and pencil - okay, so sketching, probably. He had been wondering why there were mirrors on the desks…

...oh. Duh. Self-portraits.

Rippen was probably still bummed out from his major defeat the other night, if he gave an assignment this simple. Penn chuckled to himself. Another visit to Singing Fairytale World was surprisingly easy this time around. He tapped his pencil to the melody of the multiverse’s invisible background music, occasionally staring at himself to make it look like he was doing something. Sure, maybe in the last fifteen minutes of class, he would throw something together-

-that is, inspiration suddenly struck him.

Penn’s gaze always trailed around every classroom he was in, but he had the art room practically memorized. The ceiling tiles were due to fall any day now, no one knew what the stain in the far left corner was, and why an outlet was on the ceiling was anybody’s guess. Mixed in with Rippen’s so-called “decorations”, it was a very odd place to be.

But of course, in the same seat everyday; table six, back right corner, was a sight that didn’t fit in the best way possible.

Yes, Penn found himself a little bit embarrassed to be mesmerized by such a sight…

...after all, it was one of his best friends.

Everyday in fourth period Art, Sashi sat in the back, all by herself right in front of the window.

Apparently, assigned seats in Rippen’s class meant _ **“pick a seat and you were doomed for every year you took the class”**_ so she was stuck there.

Penn really wanted to sit by her, not just because they were friends and it would help him survive this class, but he needed a better reference for what he was beginning to doodle. Her eyes were more oval-shaped than round, the curvature of her specs were impossible to perfect, and he had _no idea_ how to draw her hair. Should he use his eraser to make her highlights or leave it all one color?

He couldn’t believe what he was doing.

Everyday, he already beat himself up enough for giving her those stares when she wasn’t looking, once in a while arguing on purpose, giving compliments in the form of a tease… he was trying. He really was.

Why, he had no idea.

As Penn chewed on the end of his pencil, he pondered if Sashi would ever notice-

“I think it would do you better to draw yourself rather than the object of your affections, boy,” someone whispered.

Penn nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice, and wanted to die right then and there as Rippen peered over his shoulder at the drawing. He had to think up an excuse, and he had to think up one fast; maybe he didn’t understand the assignment? He was practicing with a familiar face? No, no, those wouldn’t work.

“Good use of shading in her eyes,” Rippen muttered. “You haven’t got a chance, though.”

Flipping the paper over, Penn muttered nonsense while he started to furiously swirl his pencil around in an attempt to draw his wild hair. Yet he still looked up at Sashi one more time, who hadn’t seen a thing; due to being focused on the task at hand, and having one of her earphones in.

Someday.

Someday, she’d get it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
